Wireless sensor networks deployed at locations without power outlets are usually powered by batteries. In order to integrate highly responsive wireless sensor devices within the wireless sensor network, the wireless sensor devices are configured to operate with receivers in an “always on” state. However, high power consumption as a result of continuous receiver activation can result in rapid battery depletion. Accordingly, a downside to having highly responsive wireless sensor devices is the need for integration of large batteries within the devices and/or constant changing of batteries.
The above-described background information relating to conventional sensor networks is merely intended to provide a general overview. Other background information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.